Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote
Hey Waschanlage :3 Sorry hatte deine Nachricht nicht gesehen :/ heute wird wohl leider nichts mehr, weil es genau jetzt 5 nach halb 10 ist... hab ich dich nur knapp verpasst. kein thema wegen gestern ;) ich bin morgen so bis ca 16/ 17 uhr da in der zeit kommen wir bestimmt dazu nochmal zu rpgn. LG Krähenschweif (Diskussion) 20:39, 19. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Ich bin heute bis 19:30 da :) Krähenschweif (Diskussion) 14:50, 21. Jan. 2016 (UTC) ich hab erst gegen 18 uhr zeit :) Krähenschweif (Diskussion) 15:58, 22. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Mein zeitplan hat sich grade geändert, ich hab ab jetzt zeit, wenn du magst kommst du schon ansonsten bleiben wir bei 18 uhr :3 Krähenschweif (Diskussion) 16:05, 22. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Huhu Hey ist garkein Problem (: Es gibt sachen die sind deutlich wichtiger und haben klar vorang, wenn du ferien hast und weniger zu tun, sehen wir uns bestimmt wieder. Wie gesagt es muss dir nicht leid tun, aber vielen dank das du schreibst ;) ansosnten schreiben wir einfach spontan wenn wir mal zeit haben :3 Krähenschweif (Diskussion) 13:58, 26. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Signatur einbinden Hey Wischiwaschi :) Wir haben ja vorhin im Chat darüber gesprochen, dass deine Signatur noch nicht eingebunden ist, und da du nicht wusstest, was das bedeutet und wie das geht, erkläre ich es dir nun hier: Wenn du im Moment mit deiner Signatur irgendwo unterschreibst, steht danach der ganze Code deiner Signatur auf der Seite (das sieht man beim Bearbeiten der Seite) steht. Dies macht die Seite unnötig lang und führt im schlimmsten Fall dazu, dass die Seite irgendwann länger zum Laden braucht. Um dies zu verhindern, kann man seine Signatur durch ein paar Änderungen in den Einstellungen einbinden. Danach steht auf dem Seitencode nicht mehr der ganze Signaturcode, sondern nur noch (in deinem Fall jetzt^^). Die Signatur richtig einzubinden, funktioniert folgendermaßen: #Du gehst auf deine Einstellungen. #Unter dem Abschnitt Signatur fügst du diesen Code ein: |[[User:Waschbärpfote|Waschbärpfote]]}} #Kreuze das Kästchen: "Ich möchte Wikitext in meiner Signatur benutzen" an. #Speichere deine Einstellungen. Das war's ^.^ Aber was ich noch fragen wollte: hast du schon auf der Hauptseite für den nächsten Artikel des Monats abgestimmt? :D Viele liebe Grüße, 22:19, 29. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Guten Morgen^^ das auf der ZdW-Seite habe ich bereits gemacht. Dadurch dass du deine Einstellungen hier geändert hast, sind sie jetzt in allen Wikis geändert, auch im Erfindungswiki. Zeig Bronce doch am besten auch, wie das geht^^ Wenn ihr schon ziemlich oft vorher mit der Sig unterschrieben habt, könnt ihr sonst einfache noch mal die ganzen Codes eurer Sigs dort durch drei ~ ersetzen (dann kommt die Signatur ohnr Datum). Lg, 08:43, 30. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Joa :D Hey Waschanlage, schön das du dich meldest, heute bin ich noch bis um 20:00 on und dann nicht mehr :D also bzw halt erst nachts wieder :D lg Krähenschweif (Diskussion) 17:46, 7. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Ist kein problem, heute bin ich ab 17 uhr on :) dann können wir ja schreiben, tut mir leid wegen gestern. LG Krähenschweif (Diskussion) 13:28, 8. Feb. 2016 (UTC) lass uns einfach so verbleiben das wir uns zufällig treffen, ich bin heute auf jeden fall lange da^^ wenn noch leute da sind, geniess erstmal deine zeit mit deinen freundinnen ;) LG Krähenschweif (Diskussion) 15:47, 8. Feb. 2016 (UTC) also grade hab ich keine zeit :/ hab noch zu tun. gute besserung :3 <3 ich weiss nicht wann ich heute abend da bin :/ würde so ein zufälliges ereignis werden :s LG <3 Krähenschweif (Diskussion) 14:02, 9. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Meep Also heute schon, aber ich bin grade erst on gekommen, freitag könnte ich ;) <3 LG Krähenschweif (Diskussion) 20:51, 17. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Ok bis freitag, ich freue mich drauf ;) ich bin so ab abends da^^ LG Krähenschweif (Diskussion) 15:58, 18. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Hey Waschanlage =) ohh man, wie doof ist das denn :/ passt schon :), danke Waschanlag, ja mein urlaub war aber leider viel zu kurz. vielleicht sehen wir uns ja trotzdem die tage wieder <3 LG Krähenschweif (Diskussion) 16:23, 24. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Hey ich wollte mal fragen wann du wieder zeit hast, bzw deinen pc wieder :) LG Krähenschweif (Diskussion) 13:54, 3. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Siehst du... ich hab schon vorrausgesagt das es nicht so schlimm wird. viel spass beim turnen ;) LG Krähenschweif (Diskussion) 15:24, 14. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Hey Waschanlage <3 tut mir leid das ich gestern früher gehen musste, heute bin ich da, also ab 16 uhr können wir schreiben wenn du magst. LG Krähenschweif (Diskussion) 14:33, 17. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Okay... naja vielleicht ja später Heute abend. Ansonten halt dann wenns wieder passt. Viel Spass beim Singen ;). Naja musst halt gemacht werden... das packst du schon. Eins nach dem Anderen. Ok ist echt recht viel für heute. Macht nichts. Genau wir schauen einfach mal ;) wie es sich eben ergibt. Ähm wegen deutsch sprechen wir dann bald im Chat drüber. ;) Hattest du nicht gesagt wegen Ethik war es so, das das schlechteste 3-4 war, wie kannst du dann ne 6 haben. naja wir schreiben später nochmal im chat darüber :3 LG Krähenschweif (Diskussion) 14:54, 17. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Nee hab ich leider nicht gesehen, über die disk bin ich auch immer nur zufällig zu erreichen. :D bin jetzt im chat ^.^ Krähenschweif (Diskussion) 17:23, 17. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Re: Entschuldigung Hey, das macht doch nichts. Du musst dich dafür auf gar keinen Fall entschuldigen, du stehst bei mir ja nicht in 'ner Schuld oder sowas. xP Nimm dir die Zeit, die du/es brauch(s)t. :) GLG 19:51, 21. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Rätsel Wow, du warst ja ganz schön schnell :D hast du in den anderen Kategorien denn eigentlich alle hinbekommen? :) Aber warum sollte man um Mitternacht keine neuen Nachrichten bekommen? Ich hab ja auch welche bekommen :P Viele Grüße, 10:31, 12. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Re Danke. :) MfG 20:15, 16. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Huhu du :3 Tut mir leid das wir so lange nichts von einander gehört haben, ich war in letzter zeit etwas verhindert und mir gings nicht so gut. Wer hat das mit der 2 schon fast voraus gesagt? :P freut mich für dich ;) wir werden uns bestimmt bald wieder im chat sehen ;) ganz in ruhe, mach dir einen plan wie du es abarbeitest und gut ist ;) dann schaffst du das LG Krähenschweif (Diskussion) 15:02, 10. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Hallo Waschnase :P Hey <3 :D ach du weisst doch das du nie nervst :P. ja zur zeit hab ich echt viel mit zu tun. hmm, ich weiss selber nicht mehr was ich da gesagt habe xD. danke dir auch, deprimierende welt passt immer. Ok nee ich weiss echt nicht was das ist aber schön das du dazu gekommen bist das zu schreiben. ich bin aber ab jetzt wieder öfter da glaube ich. also machst du grade fitness :D jaa aller anfang ist schwer, musst du durchhalten und einfach weiter machen ;) und vorallem dran bleiben, sonst wirds keine erfolge dabei geben. Ich vermisse dich auch, ich bin mir sicher das wir uns bald wieder schreiben, aber du siehst, wir sind für einander da im chat. lass dich nicht weiter in die phase reinziehen, das ist sehr schwer da raus zu kommen. naja bei wa sind ja ne menge aus dem chat vertreten, bestimmt kannst du da auch jmd schreiben :3. sowas darfst du nicht weiter nach denken! das endet nie gut, vorallem würden wir dich hier sehr vermissen! :( aber irgendwann musst du sie ihnen zeigen, ausser es gibt natürlich eine möglichkeit dadrum rum zukommen. Diskseiten kann immer dauern bis ich da antworte. mach da weiter, du wusstest ja ab der nachricht das ich es irgendwann lese und dann antworte, aber das auf jeden fall! :3 Schön zu hören das ab und an noch weitere user kommen. man kann sich nicht immer an die träume erinnern und es ist doch schön das du wieder regelmäßig kommst. wir schreiben das nächste mal wieder direkt im chat! ganz bestimmt! :3 Ok, dann erledigst du gleich beides auf einmal, die nächste arbeit wird besser, immer gut lernen. lass es langsam angehen, aber das wirst du dann schon nachschreiben, und auch ne gute note abliefern. glückwunsch zur 1 ;) Dann motiviere ich dich eben, bio ist die wissenschaft des lebens, welche zeigt wie wir und die welt funktioniert, interesse geweckt? :P Alles gute dafür. Bis bald Waschnase :P <3 freue mich wenn wir im chat schreiben. GLG Krähenschweif (Diskussion) 10:43, 11. Mai 2016 (UTC) Re Was meinst du mit Herzlichen Glückwunsch? xD LG 20:12, 13. Mai 2016 (UTC) Nochmal Re Ah, ich glaube, ich weiß schon was du meinst und was ich damals gemeint habe. Können wir ja alles im Chat besprechen. Ich bin heute auf jeden Fall da. Ok, viel Spaß dabei. :D LG 14:03, 17. Mai 2016 (UTC) Was ist denn? :D LG 18:58, 22. Mai 2016 (UTC) Nein, nein, das passt schon so. Ich bin ja meistens im Chat und sehe das dann nicht sofort. :P LG 19:35, 22. Mai 2016 (UTC) Sonntag hahah, hab ich dir ja gestern gesagt xD das heute sonntag ist, ich kann so gegen 14:10 on kommen <3 wenn du dann kannst bd <3333 LG Krähenschweif (Diskussion) 11:45, 29. Mai 2016 (UTC) öhm joa, machen tue ich eigentlich nichts, nur darauf das du antwortest :P ich komme gegen 15:30 nochmal wieder, wenn ich es vorher lese und du schon was gechrieben hast, dann bin ich auch vorher da <3 LG Krähenschweif (Diskussion) 12:41, 29. Mai 2016 (UTC) oder wir bleiben halt bei 16/16:30 :'3 LG Krähenschweif (Diskussion) 13:37, 29. Mai 2016 (UTC) sry ich muss was für meinen dad erledigen, bg <3 und irgendwie sind die zeiten bei wikia komplett komisch... Krähenschweif (Diskussion) 14:25, 29. Mai 2016 (UTC) Nachtwache du solltest versuchen zu schlafen, ich werde gegen 12 ins bett gehen...glaub ich :D. du solltest garnicht so darüber nachdenken das du schlecht träumst, sonst träumst du bestimmt schlecht. denk nicht über solche themen vor dem ins bett gehen nach, das macht nur schlechte laune... und gut das du nicht für dich darüber nachdenkst. Du könntest dich mit dem nächsten tag oder mit schönen gedanken ablenken, das klappt meistens. Also ja ich bin wach, bin auch noch ein bisschen da. Versuch einfach deöine Augen zu schliessen und den geist zu befreien, dreh dich einmal um, dann wird das schon. Gute Nacht dir auch <3 Schlaf gut und träum gut. nein an sowas solltest du garnicht mehr denken, stell dir einen ort vor wo du sicher vor der welt bist. LG Krähenschweif (Diskussion) 21:02, 29. Mai 2016 (UTC) Reli Cool, das freut mich, dass du dich jetzt für Religion interessierst und du Gott kennen lernen willst. Frag einfach Gott, welchen Religionsunterricht du gehen sollst oder ob du überhaupt Religionsunterricht gehen sollst. Glaube einfach, dran. Gott wird dir die Frage sicher beantworten. Ich nehme jetzt mal an, dass er dir es nicht sagen wird, sondern er wird dir es zeigen und du wirst dann die richtige Entscheidung treffen. Vertraue einfach darauf. Natürlich kannst du auch selber entscheiden, aber das ist ein guter Rat von mir. ;) Ich werde auf jeden Fall für dich beten. LG 19:00, 31. Mai 2016 (UTC) Alles GUTE zum GEBI! Hey Waschnase, ich wünsche dir alles alles gute zum Geburtstag, ich hoffe du wurdest reich beschenkt und natürlich wünsche ich dir auch Gesundheit. Deinen Geburtstag feierst du hoffentlich auch ordentlich, und geniesst deinen besondern tag der nur dir gehört :) Als Heiler-Schülerin wirst du heute zu unserer Heilerin und verlässt dein Nest als Schülerin! Du wirst eine reise zu unserem heiligen Ort antreten und dir dort mit unseren Ahnen die Zunge geben. Sie werden dich in deine schwierige neue Zeit begleiten und dir ratschläge für deine herausfordungen geben. Ganz ganz liebe Grüße Krähenschweif (Diskussion) 17:59, 2. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Hey du, bist du noch unter uns? lange nichts mehr von dir gehört :/ <3 wie war dein bday? GGLG Krähenschweif (Diskussion) 22:57, 8. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Sorry Sorry Waschnase für die kurze Antwort, aber ich komme grade zu recht wenigen Sachen, schreibe morgen meine erste Klausur und hab deswegen wenig Zeit. Ich antworte dir nochmal richtig, muss dir leider auch gestehen, das ich es noch nicht gelesen habem, sondern nur das du geschrieben hast ;) LG Krähenschweif (Diskussion) 13:06, 15. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Die Antwort :D Heute bekommst du endlich eine Antwort auf deine knapp 4500 worte die du mir im Laufe der letzten Tage auf der Disk hinterlassen hast. Erstmal nochmal sorry, aber ich stecke mitten in der Prüfungsphase und bin dann eigentlich hier nur erreichbar wenn man sich mal zufällig im Chat trifft. Ich hoffe du erwartest keinen all zulangen Text, ich werde wohl nicht so lang antwortet wie du geschrieben hast :) Mir wäre es lieb wenn wir uns bald mal wieder im Chat sehen <3 Miss you :‘) Ist bestimmt schön wenn man erstmal ein Ständchen gesungen bekommt und Geschenke sind auch immer schön. Naja wenn man schon mal da ist, muss man gleich ein paar Beweisselfies machen :D Richtig mit auftritt also, nicht schlecht, habt ihr euch dann auch verkleidet? :P Die hatten scheinbar direkt ne Choreographie einstudiert. Klingt ja mega cool wenn alle aufstehen und mit machen. Gänsehautmoment! :D Echt haben die noch gesungen, wie ehrenvoll war das denn :‘3 war also dein großer Tag <3. Uff also richtig verletzt dabei :/ Gute Besserung an dieser Stelle an deine Freundin. Oh man du bist fies :P Ja bei sowas ist normal wenn man gut befreundet ist, aber das macht man auch nur bei denen :D. Ok zugegebener Maßen war ihr Spruch echt witzig :D Ja klar, aber Süßigkeiten kann man niemals genug haben :P und wenn du zu viele hast, kannst du sie ja im Chat verteilen. Hä? Das ist doch kein Problem, du kannst auch Kinderfilme schauen wenn du schon erwachsen bist :D Eben, du sagst es, niemand verbietet einem das und selbst wenn, ich mag Ratatouille auch gerne :D Vielleicht solltest du einfach Karo mal sagen wenn sie so weiter macht braucht sie auch nicht mehr mit dir reden, du kannst ja mit den anderen auch was machen, wenn sie halt so ist, sollte sie sich mal entscheiden was ihr wichtiger ist. Verstehe das du da Sauer bist, aber mach dir nichts draus, lass es dir erstmal egal sein. Schön das Mel sich dir anvertrauen kann. Ist gut wenn man für andere Leute da ist, ist ja auch ein schönes Gefühl jmd zu helfen. Joa bei der Zimmergeschichte musst du dich einfach nur entscheiden. Aber es wird bestimmt Super ;) Viel Spaß auf Klassenfahrt! Für die Klausuren wünsche ich dir viel Glück auch wenn du sie schon geschrieben hast und deine Noten bestimmt schon drinstehen im hinteren Teil, ach ja ich antworte hier der chronologischen Abfolge nach :P Ja ich weiß, Disney kann so ne Emotionalen Sachen echt gut, da darf man mal weinen :D mache ich auch noch :‘D Wall-E fand ich da besonders schön. Herzlichen Glückwunsch zur der 2 in Mathe! So ist das richtig, weiter so :3 Die Frage ist ob man auf sowas wirklich stolz sein sollte, aber du wirst noch einige Menschen kennenlernen die das merken, in meinem Leben gibt es auch nur 2 Menschen die das immer sofort merken. Über Probleme sollte man sprechen :) sonst bin ich ja auch da, zumindest bedingt <3 Dann darfst du nicht aufhören daran zu denken das du es nicht mehr sein willst und das das alles hinter dir liegt. Uhh Kieferorthopäde… wie doof… jaa aber Zähne sind wichtig, deswegen sollte man auch wenn’s total blöd ist und man es hasst eine Zahnspange tragen. Der nächste Teil kommt später, vielleicht schreiben wir uns ja heute noch, bin ab 18:30 im Chat, hoffentlich liest du es rechtzeitig <33333 GLG Krähenschweif (Diskussion) 14:43, 18. Jun. 2016 (UTC) <333333 Aww, schön das du mich auch vermisst! weisst du was, wir schreiben einfach dann im chat über alles :) ich hab morgen die nächste Klausur vor mir :/ viel spass bei deinen übernachtungen :) <3 Krähenschweif (Diskussion) 20:33, 20. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Hey du! Sorry mein inet ging nicht und danke für die glückwünsche ;) bb <3 Krähenschweif (Diskussion) 14:58, 16. Sep. 2016 (UTC)